


New beginnings

by HotNeons



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Crying emoji they just love each other so much, Drunk Lio, Fluff, Galo is a sweetheart as always, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22005403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotNeons/pseuds/HotNeons
Summary: Happy new year!! ☆~ Lio's reflections on the craziest year of his young life and how happy he is Galo is there with him.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 62





	New beginnings

The door of the apartment clashed loudly against the wall but none of the guests seems to bother. Probably because there are no other guests and it's only the two of them. Huh, he could've swore a minute ago there were people around boasting around and singing.

"Shit! I think we're fucking drunk." Galo was carrying his small partner's weight with one arm, one big hand on his small waist and Lio's arm wrapped around his shoulders. The taller man still had some lucidity and common sense in his drunk brain, enough to remember to close their apartment door and lock it so no intruders would appear, one can never be too cautious.

"Nooo, YOU are drunk, I'm FINE." Lio protested but by the way he was slurring his words it was certain he was drunker that Galo. He can't control his alcohol yet and Galo doesn't actually drink that much.

"Nahh, I saw you chug down cocktail after cocktail, that pink champagne or whatever it was, you were going hard". Galo doesn't swear that much, unless he's really mad, or drunk, making a great show of his foul mouth.

"I. AM. OOOO-KAY… uhh… when did we arrive home?" Yeah, Lio was definitely the most wasted of them both.

"Someone at the station dropped us, I don't know who though." Probably Remi, or Lucia who despite her demeanor, she wasn't fan of alcohol, but sodas and sugary juices definitely.

"God, it's gonna be a goddamn nightmare tomorrow, kiss me." Lio demanded, he could care less about appearances when it's only Galo and him. He wanted to kiss him.

Lio had to behave like a good man for most of the party, he enjoyed it, the Burning Rescue team always so fun when it's not about work, they feel like family, and he likes that. Meis and Gueira were there too, he loves his friends, they deserve the vacations they been planning. A few other burnish were at the station as well, he recognized some faces, he was sure the pizza man was there. But eventually his energy dropped, all the work he's been doing for months making its toll on his body, all he could do was sit and keep eating and drinking. Galo however seemed to be in his natural element, dancing, bouncing and being loud and joyful, happy to help and hug whoever he thought that needed it. He loves the man too much it hurts, he never imagined or dreamed about finding love, he was ready to die young but Galo appeared in his life and well, he was happy that they met. Sometimes all Lio wants to do is just sit on his lap and kiss him over and over, praise him and be held by those beefy strong arms. Why wasn't he doing that right now? Why wasn't he snuggling against his boyfriend's big naked chest already?

Galo obliged, it took several tries to actually land where he wanted, their kiss was a mess. Galo laughed, Lio grunted.

"Dude, I love you." Galo pushed him closer against his body, a bright smile coming out.

"You better love me cause I do love you, so much, so very, very, very much I'd be very sad if you didn't." Lio made a small pouty face, he still sees people eyeing his boyfriend when he's out being a shirtless sexy firefighter, can't blame them though, and he doesn't consider himself a jealous person, but he rarely had the luxury of keeping people around for so long he finds himself sometimes being a little possessive of Galo. 

" _Ohhhh~ uh-ohhh~ Lioooooh, my looove_ ♫ _I love you more than my matooooooiiiii_ ~♫" Galo's improvised song brought the right reaction from his boyfriend, who laughed at this silly declaration of love but he knew it was true. More than his precious matoi? That has to be a lot.

"Good, good, now, my lovely superhero since you aren't as drunk as me could you, uh, you bring me some water?" Former burnish leader was feeling his lips dry and an extreme thirst from the alcohol he had consumed, he attempt to reach for the couch to sit and rest but failed as he seemed to forget a small coffee table and rug existed there. Galo, of course, stopped his almost fall and guided him safely to said couch. 

"Thanks." Lio looked up at him with a small smile of gratitude.

"Sure babe," and ruffled his hair softly, "I'll be back in a second, try not to fall again."

"I'll try my best." Lio wave him a quick goodbye while he made his way to the kitchen. Cute.

Galo likes this version of Lio, not the drunk one but the youthful one, he looked less stressed and more like he's enjoying himself. While serving water for the both of them he wondered if there was another way to bring out this Lio more often, one that doesn't involved champagne or wine.

When he returned to the sofa Galo found Lio splayed taking almost all the space in the already small couch, he made a sound with his throat to get his attention.

"Drink it before you fall asleep I don't want you to get dehydrated." And passed the glass of water to his adorable boyfriend.

" 'm tired already, what time is it? We don't have to work tomorrow right? Cause I don't think I could go even if I wanted to." Lio was drinking down the liquid in one gulp, he really needed it more than he thought.

"No we don't, it's new year, we can take the first day of the year to just relax." Galo adjusted the blond man's –beautiful– legs to make some room for himself to sit. 

"Uggh, I can't believe I'm going to spend my day off with a hangover." Lio flopped himself down again regretting his excessive drinking from earlier, it would've been so good to just be cuddling with his boyfriend all day.

"Well, keep drinking water and tomorrow morning I'll make you a big breakfast. Wait, it's already 'tomorrow'... uh later, I'll make you a grand breakfast later, it will help… I hope." Galo drunkenness was fading off already. He was feeling more like his usual self.

"You're wonderful, did you know that." Lio has positioned one arm to cover his eyes and pushed his legs on his lover's lap, he wanted to sleep. 

"Of course I am, thank you for noticing." Galo replied playfully while stroking the pair of legs in front of him that he adored so much. 

Lio let out a soft laugh, he wanted to kiss him again but didn't want to get up, his head feeling funny so he stretched his arms and gestured his fingers opening and closing as if to grab something so Galo could come closer. Thankfully the man realized what he wanted and leaned down.

"My number one, wonderful, handsome, firefighter boyfriend." Lio's breath still smell of alcohol but his kisses were more addictive than anything else and Galo was a big fan of those.

They kissed for a while until Lio felt more of his strength leaving his body. On different circumstances he would've been anxious but there was nothing to fear with Galo, he trust him that much, with his life, Galo has already proved that he can take care of him. 

"Before you decide to pass out here, my cute fiery lion, you should brush your teeth and wash your face, maaaaybe change your clothes too for something more comfortable."

Lio groaned, that sounds like so much work and he didn't want more of that. 

"Bleh." Lio let his body go limp with exaggeration, mimicking a dead body. 

"Come on Lio, you're always the one pushing me to do some night routine before bed, now it's my turn to do the same." Galo complained, always so caring.

"Fine, but carry me I don't wanna waaalk." Lio clung his arms around Galo's shoulders and the bigger man lifted him up effortlessly, Lio almost felt like one of those princess from the movies the (ex-burnish) kids he help attending watch.

Taking what was left of his strength, he did as he was told with Galo doing the same, he skipped all the skin care routine for tonight just washing his face with warm water and went directly to their room. Jumping on the bed and fall asleep instantly was extremely tempting yet Galo would be annoyed because he didn't change. He wouldn't mind sleeping with his semi fancy suit, he was used to sleep on tight leather and belts but Galo doesn't like it for cuddling. That thought was enough for him to get a change of clothes from their drawers. 

Some moments later, he had changed into a cozy large hoodie and cotton pajama pants that were perfect for the cold weather, Lio then buried himself under the bed cover and waited for Galo, hoping he could hurry up and give him his good night kiss while he was still half awake to feel it.

Bless the gods, his wish was granted and soon enough there he was, the man who had stolen his heart, with a new bottle of water in hand that he set next to the bed. 

"This is for you if you need some during the night." A perfect knight in shining armor.

Lio nodded, he watched his boyfriend change too into a set of equally comfy clothes. Lio liked how that sounded, 'boyfriend', like he was making up for his lost teenage years and romance stories he didn't had the chance to experiment, but at the same time this wasn't a short term relationship, he truly wanted to spend years and years with Galo. _"Husband, yes this is Galo, my husband,"_ he began to play in his mind with this new idea and he felt his cheeks getting hotter at that. Husband was another word that suited Galo but perhaps it was too early for that, there were so many things to do and while he wasn't a show off person, he wanted his (their) wedding to be big enough, a good spectacle so those who were still hating him could get so mad that he was living his best life now and he'll just laugh at their faces, and that bitch Foresight too, to prove that he was better than him, that Galo was better and much more than he would ever be.

He caught himself with that wave of thoughts. No, that fucker Kray didn't deserve any of his time not even his thoughts, he only deserves to rot alone and be remembered as the scum of the earth he is, nothing else.

His attention was now taken by the sunk of the bed, Galo was taking his spot next to him. Not waiting any other second Lio moved closer to rest his head on his chest causing Galo put his arms around him and hug him like every night.

"Hey, I thought you were already sleeping, what you thinking about?" Soft strokes on his back and Galo's sweet voice was a treat he adored. Lio smiled under the covers, Galo knew he didn't sleep when he was deep in thoughts.

"Just… about everything that happened this year, so much changed and came and leave, it was crazy." He confessed.

"Yeah, definitely was, if someone had told me just a year ago that I would be saving the earth in a gigantic badass looking mecha with a former burnish leader, well, I would've believed the first part, but to imagine that said arsonist would be laying next to me and kissing me every morning, THAT would have been something I could've taken a joke." Galo hugged him closer, Lio has put his world upside down and shake it in a way he never had dreamed of. 

"Honestly, same, I wasn't expecting to be mad in love with a firefighter that wanted to capture me." Lio was glad that he could joke and laugh off of these memories now, it meant things were indeed changing for the better, slowly, but moving nonetheless.

"You regretting?" Galo asked, not heartbroken but just curious.

"Nope, not one bit. I'm glad we're here together... Thank you, for everything." Lio placed a soft kiss down on his neck, he meant his words.

"Awesome, cause I don't either, you're one of the best things that happened in my life, I love you." Galo lowered his gaze and fondly took a look at his partner. He has never felt like this for another person, he truly was special to him, he would do anything to keep him smiling and give him everything he deserves.

"I love you too," Lio replied, "kiss me goodnight." 

Even in the darkness he could feel Galo smiling at him, for him, the burning passion of love scorching inside his body but it felt amazing, Lio was sure he had found his happy place, next to Galo. He kissed him, not one but many times, at every inch of his face he could reach, tenderly.

"Good night Lio."

"Mhm." Finally satisfied, he allowed his body to get the rest it badly needs. It was a new year, a new beginning, and whatever it brings he wanted Galo to stay with him, he wanted to share the good moments with him and fight every battle with him at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Aw this is short but I'm satisfied with it so i hope you can enjoy it too as much as i had fun writing this :D
> 
> Happy new year yall 💖


End file.
